


Show You How To Walk The Dog

by socksuckinglips



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Dean, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bathing/Washing, Being Walked In On, Belly Kink, Bestiality, Birth Control, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Breeding Kink, Bulges, Caught, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Confessions, Desperation, Dirty Bad Wrong, Dirty Talk, Dog Come, Doggy Blowjobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Facials, Improvised Sex Toys, Insecure Castiel, Insecurity, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Minor Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Mr. Winchester, Obsession, Older Dean, Omega Castiel, Pet Names, Pining, Porn Watching, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Dean, Possibility of Mpreg, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Self Confidence Issues, Sex Toys, Showers, Shy Castiel, Shyness, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sloppy Seconds, Twink Castiel, Underage Castiel, Underage Sex, Watching Dog Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socksuckinglips/pseuds/socksuckinglips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a kink meme prompt: Castiel lets himself get fucked and knotted by the family dog, because he can't have the knot he truly wants.</p><p>He'd met Zepp first, when the big black dog had bounded through the unlatched gate of the dog run and gone straight for Castiel and his ham sandwich. His owner had come running after him and Castiel's whole life had changed.</p><p>That's probably a little dramatic. Since he'd met Mr. Winchester and started walking Zepp after school, many things about Castiel's life are the same. He's still a horny 15-year-old whose heats come over him at awkward, irregular intervals. He's still stuck in his crowded, noisy house, lucky to get ten square feet and fifteen minutes to himself to desperately finger his leaking hole and imagine the biggest knot he could think of stretching hot inside him.</p><p>The only real difference is whose knot he dreams about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Castiel is 15 (and such a twink).

"You're gonna get that bike in no time."  
  
Castriel shrugs as he tucks a crisp fifty dollar bill into his piggy bank. His father hadn't stopped praising his good work ethic ever since Castiel had taken his after school job.  
  
"I wish one of your brothers were so industrious," his father says loudly, rolling his eyes as he glances down at their cramped living room. It's not like Gabe or Luc are gonna run out and start walking dogs any time soon, unless they find a Pomeranian who sells weed on the side and has a PS4.  
  
"Thanks, Dad."  
  
Castiel accepts his father's praise with a quiet nod, even though he knows in his heart that he doesn't really deserve it. Castiel couldn't care less about saving money, let alone taking pride in his hard work.  
  
All Castiel cares about is getting closer to Mr. Winchester.  
  
"Goodnight, son."  
  
Castiel watches the clock for 15 minutes before he carefully clicks the flimsy lock on his door. Anna's blaring music and Gabe and Mike are abusing the Saints Row dubstep gun, so the soft snick of Castiel's lock goes unnoticed amidst the din of his house.  
  
Castiel knows he's so, so lucky to have his own room. Anna and Hester had fumed for weeks when their Dad had given Castiel Inias' old room.  Castiel is the youngest after all, but their Dad had explained to a furious Hester that sibling seniority didn't outrank breeding designation. Everyone knows omegas need their own private space.  
  
It barely fits his bed and desk, both of which are crammed with books and papers, but his room is Castiel's sanctuary from the constant crowd of his family. People are always so charmed at the notion of six children, telling Castiel how lucky he is to have all his brothers and sisters, but these people don't have to share a bathroom with Gabriel.  
  
Castiel glances at the door one last time before he drags his bookbag over and sinks down onto his narrow bed. His Dad always jokes that his bag weighs more than he does, which is due mostly to the laptop he gets to borrow from school. Castiel gets good grades, but he's not planning on getting any schoolwork done tonight.  
  
Castiel shifts, spilling a few stray notebooks onto the floor as he tries to get comfortable on his bed. Like the rest of his house, Castiel's room is packed to the brim. Not an inch of space to waste was practically a family motto, with clutter and the detritus of six children everywhere the eye can see.  
  
It's nothing like Mr. Winchester's apartment.  
  
The new condos on the old Fuller lot had been a source of contention among Castiel's neighbors, with grumbles about squeezing out the old community and raising property taxes. Castiel hadn't given it a second thought, not until he'd seen Mr. Winchester.  
  
It had been some kind of compromise with the developer. They'd promised to build a park for the community, with fancy playground equipment and an organic garden. The final product was a flimsy jungle gym and some picnic tables next to the residents-only dog run. As much as it was an insult to the families living in the shadow of Gordian Heights, it was still quieter than his house on any given afternoon and Castiel had found himself studying at a little table next to the dog park whenever the weather was nice.  
  
He'd always liked dogs.  
  
He'd met Zepp first, when the big black dog had bounded through the unlatched gate of the dog run and gone straight for Castiel and his ham sandwich. His owner had come running after him and Castiel's whole life had changed.  
  
That's probably a little dramatic. Since he'd met Mr. Winchester and started walking Zepp after school, many things about Castiel's life are the same. He's still a horny 15-year-old whose heats come over him at awkward, irregular intervals. He's still stuck in his crowded, noisy house, lucky to get ten square feet and fifteen minutes to himself to desperately finger his leaking hole and imagine the biggest knot he could think of stretching hot inside him.  
  
The only real difference is whose knot he dreams about.  
  
Castiel opens his computer and slides his headphones into the jack. He keeps the volume just high enough to hear the sound even with his headphones in. Gabe would have a field day if he knew Castiel was fucking himself to Alpha Jackfest Vol 3.  
  
This is one of his favorite movies. The bright, modern room is obviously a hotel but it reminds him of Mr. Winchester's clean, sparse apartment. The alpha even has freckles, although his eye color is wrong. It's close enough for Castiel as he rolls onto his side, reaching down into the nook between the wall and his bed until his fingers close over ridged, nubby rubber.  He rests the toy by his leg as he hikes his pants down, kicking them off as the alpha on the screen teases the head of his cock out of the slit of his alpha boxers.  
  
Castiel doesn't look away from the screen as he slides his omega briefs off. His hole is slick when his fingers find it, warm when they sink inside. He fucks back on his hand until he starts to feel needy, his hole swelling open as he watches the alpha lazily stroke himself. Mr. Winchester's cock is probably even bigger.  Castiel knows it's wrong but he's peeked in Mr. Winchester's hamper, and his alpha boxers are the kind with the extra large pouch in the front. His knot must be the size of a softball.  
  
Castiel whimpers softly at his own frustration, his hole fluttering around his fingers and his dick getting stiff against his rumpled sheets. The alpha has his cock all the way out now, the future swell of his knot hidden behind a clenched palm. Castiel draws his fingers out and feels around on the bed, patting blindly for the toy. He could just turn around and look for it but it still makes Castiel feel hot with shame when he actually looks at the thing.  
  
Castiel fucks himself with one of Zepp's dog toys.  
  
It's not like he could get one of the real sex-knots he'd seen in porn. He'd need a credit card to order something like that, not to mention sneaking the package past a gauntlet of nosy siblings.  He's small for his age, even for an omega, and he knows he'll never make it through the door of one of the gaudy sex shops he's passed downtown. He just had to make do with what he could do.  
  
That's probably a little untrue. There are plenty of cock-shaped things Castiel could get his hands on. As he slides the round, bumpy edge of Zepp's Large Breed Soft Chew Gum Buddy against the slick-smeared rim of his hole, Castiel bites his lip. It's not just any toy, not if he's honest. It's a toy from Mr. Winchester's house, with his perfect alpha scent and his huge, sweet dog and his AlphaSaxx XL Hold boxers.  
  
Castiel gives into his first orgasm with his teeth clenched in his sheets and a chew toy buried in his ass.

 

His breath comes in ragged as he clenches around Zepp’s toy. Eyes half-lidded, he watches the alpha on his computer stroke himself faster, changing the angle of his hand so the viewer can see his heavy balls pressing fat against the taut fabric of his alpha boxers.  God, he must have so much come.

 

Castiel shifts, bending one leg and angling his hips until his dick rubs perfect against the sheets.  He reaches back as far as he can, taking advantage of his spread legs to start working the toy deeper.  The porn star alpha’s got his balls out now, the elastic of his alpha boxers snug beneath them, presenting everything to Castiel’s greedy eyes and his hungry, leaking hole.  Castiel bites his lip and ruts against the bed, willing himself not to grunt with pleasure at the friction.

 

Castiel likes this movie because the alpha doesn’t say a lot of words, but he makes the hottest fucking noises. Soft sighs and long, deep growls, wet swipes of his tongue over his lips and that slick snap of skin on skin as he strokes himself to swell.  It’s so easy for Castiel to close his eyes and imagine Mr. Winchester making all these sounds.

 

The alpha lets out a long, deep grunt, and Castiel’s watched this one enough times to recognize it as leading to his favorite part. He speeds up a little, getting into a good rhythm of humping against the sheets and fucking back against the toy. He takes a little more of it each time, gritting his teeth with the effort. 

 

Mr. Winchester takes really good care of Zepp. He’s always getting him new toys and blankets, and even that rain coat that Castiel knows Zepp absolutely hates. There hadn’t been any shortage of toys to choose from, and it’s not like Mr. Winchester would notice. Castiel really was going to bring it back soon, just after he figured out a way to get a real sex-knot.  

 

He’s close now, each back thrust of his hips stretching his hole wider.  Castiel can remember when this toy showed up.  The soft nubs all over it had immediately caught his eye, but it was the shape that had driven him to slip it into his backpack while his stomach tied itself in guilty knots.  It had to be a foot long, with tapered ends that gradually led to a fat, stylized tennis ball in the center.

 

It’s the closest thing to a knot Castiel’s ever felt.

 

“Fuck,” the alpha on his screen groans, tipping his head back.  One hand strokes erratically over his shaft while the other cups below the base, where his knot is slowly swelling. 

 

Castiel bears down, fucking himself with the toy and praying he’s not being too loud.  A bead of his slick runs down his balls, tickling him.  He’s so wet.  He pulls the toy out completely, feeling the empty flex of his hole, the rush of slick that drips out after it, imagining Mr. Winchester watching him ass up in the air, begging for his knot.  He squeezes his eyes closed, focusing on the wet grunts in his headphones, the sounds Mr. Winchester would make as his big palms spread Castiel open, the approving moan he’d let out at how wet and open Castiel is for him.

 

The alpha on screen lets out a rough growl and Castiel knows he can time it just right.  He presses the toy back inside, taking the tip easily and sliding it down until the ball in the center is flush with his swollen hole.  He presses, just hard enough to feel the push of it without taking it in. 

 

He buries his face in his bed, body tensing with the effort of waiting for the right moment, the effort to keep quiet and not moan out Mr. Winchester’s name, Dean, that name that he’d rolled over his tongue in secret so many times.  _Knot me, Dean, please, please give it to me, please, Dean, I can take it, I can-_

 

“Gonna fuckin’ knot,” the alpha groans, and Castiel pushes his fake knot past his rim, stretching and gasping in spite of his best efforts.  It’s huge inside him but he won’t stop pushing, not with the bitten off curses and filthy grunts the alpha’s making, not until it’s all the way in and he can clench down, his body trying to milk out a load of come that Mr. Winchester, that _Dean_ , should be spilling inside him right now.

 

“Dean,” Castiel whispers, just as his hips rut down into the bed and he comes, his little omega load soaking into his sheets. He doesn’t even care if his siblings can smell it, if they can hear him moan as he twitches and pants through it. He looks up, eyes bleary as he blinks them open and watches the rich gush of come that the alpha’s spilling all over his hand.  Ropes of it drip down to the floor, pooling on the rich stained wood.  Mr. Winchester has wood floors too.

 

He floats for a while, full and warm in his own little pool of come and slick, but it doesn’t last very long. It’s an empty kind of high.

 

Castiel takes a deep breath and tugs his headphones off.  Getting the toy back out of him is a far less pleasant experience.  His body isn’t exactly made for it to go the other way, but he manages with some effort and a good amount of wincing. 

 

He knows how it’s supposed to happen, with the alpha’s knot slowly going back down, allowing his body to close back up naturally and keep as much come inside him as possible.  He knows that some of it still slips out naturally, he’s seen it in enough porn at least. 

 

Curious, Castiel eases off the bed and positions himself in front of the cheap full length mirror behind his door, one of his mother’s indulgences for her special omega.  Castiel is hardly vain but he’s secretly grateful to her as he gets on his hands and knees, spreading his legs and looking behind himself.

 

His hole gapes open, wide enough that Castiel could easily sink three fingers into it.  He pushes, watches himself flutter open and squeeze back as he relaxes. Would he look like this after getting fucked?

 

He’d seen Mr. Winchester in sweatpants once, when he’d been out jogging with Zepp.  Mr. Winchester always says hi to Castiel, probably because he feels bad for him or something.  Castiel had tried not to stare, but Mr. Winchester’s pants had stretched tight over his crotch when he crouched down next to him and poured out some water for Zepp. He’d smelled like sweat and alpha and Castiel could see the huge bulge of his cock and the outline of both of his balls. He’d never gotten a hard-on faster in his life. 

 

Mr. Winchester would fill him up so good. Castiel cranes his neck, wondering if he’d even be able to see the pink gape of his hole after Mr. Winchester finished with him, or if it’d all be white and wet and plugged with his come.

 

Castiel stifles the whine in his throat. Mr. Winchester probably has a string of omegas, gorgeous ones with neat hair and fuller curves, not scrawny teenagers from the wrong side of town.  Castiel can dream all he wants, but it’s never happening.  He’ll never know what it’s like to be with someone like that.

 

He turns away, sick of looking at his empty body and his messy room.  His cheeks flush hot as he sees the toy on his bed, glistening with slick and nestled in his ruined sheets. The closest he’ll ever get to Mr. Winchester is Zepp.

 

His brain skips ahead of him and Castiel flushes even deeper.  He’s not that kind of omega.

 

~

 

Everyone knows about those kinds of omegas.

 

Castiel brushes his teeth the next morning, staring in the mirror. He’s not like that.

 

He’d heard the stories, half of them whispered at sleepovers and half of them thrown around as taunts.  Omegas so horny and desperate for a knot they’d take anything, _anything_ close. About the special dog trainers that sold “companion animals” for ugly, unmateable omegas, about the omega in Washington who’d died getting fucked by a horse, about the lonely, ignored house-husbands who got caught with the family Doberman.

 

Castiel spits in the sink and washes his face.

 

School is a blur, the sort of day he can coast through with no exams and absolutely no thought.  Well, no thoughts about school.  Castiel can’t seem to stop thinking about other things.

 

It’s easy to beg off of his last period class. Ms. Harvelle has a soft spot for him and accepts his vague excuse about a “stomach thing” with a knowing nod. Castiel isn’t above using his biology when he needs to.

 

The house is blessedly empty when he slips in. He has a whole two hours to kill before he needs to walk Zepp.  He walks a little faster just thinking about Mr. Winchester’s dog.

 

He won’t really do it.  Just a little research to satisfy his curiosity, to show him that it’s weird and totally not something he’d be into.  He types “omega with dog” into an incognito Google box and bites his lip.

 

It takes a little searching but he manages to find some free clips, mostly from a site called o/beast.  A lot of the videos are stuff he really doesn’t want to see, but there’s one clip that catches his interest.  The dog looks a little like Zepp, but he’s not quite as big. It’s not a full movie, so it just starts in the middle, while the omega’s already mounted.  The camera is positioned below them, like Castiel’s laying on the floor and looking up at the fat dog cock pistoning in and out of the omega’s hole.  It’s so hot it shocks him, the rush of blood to his cock and the clench of his hole as he watches.

 

The dog is fucking the omega hard and fast, hips thrusting wildly.  The sounds the omega makes are delirious, whining and moaning and making Castiel blush all over. It’s dirty and it’s so, so wrong. He shouldn’t even be watching this, shouldn’t feel his hole start to soak through the triple fabric of his omega briefs.

 

Castiel knows his way around a torrent, and before long he’s watched the entire movie a dozen times.  It never shows the omega’s face, just his hole.  The dog’s cock is long and fat, different at the tip than an alpha cock but fuck, it looks just as good slamming into the omega’s dripping hole. The second time Castiel watches the dog push his knot in, he has to put a hand on himself.  The fourth time, he sinks Zepp’s toy inside himself and imagines it’s his fat, throbbing knot, like the one he’s watching. By the sixth time, Castiel comes all over his hand as he watches the dog pull out, the pop of his cock and the wet rush of come that flows after it. 

 

He’s so fucked.

 

Lost in his haze of doggy porn Castiel barely notices the time until he’s almost late for Zepp’s walk.  He cleans himself up as best he can, knowing he still stinks like slick. Maybe that’s not a bad thing.

 

Castiel wraps Zepp’s toy in a pillowcase and slips it into his bookbag before he leaves.

 

~

 

Zepp is eager for his walk and Castiel isn’t going to make him wait.  It’s a nice day but Castiel feels hot all over as they head to the dog park. He smiles at the regulars, Ms. Tier with her shih-zhu and Danny with his lab mutt, making mindless conversation. He can’t keep his eyes off the heavy bounce of Zepp’s balls as he bounds around the park.  Their usual hour feels like forever.  Castiel’s skin itches, hot and cold flashes making him go all goosebumpy.

 

The cool, fresh air of Mr. Winchester’s apartment soothes him a little.  He always keeps the air cool, an expense Castiel can’t imagine.  It feels good against the flush spreading over him as he carefully removes Zepp’s leash.  He fills his food and water bowls, making sure to keep it all on Zepp’s food mat.  Mr. Winchester doesn’t like a mess.

 

Castiel heads to the bathroom while Zepp wolfs down his food. It’s not like Mr. Winchester ever told him to only use the half-bath off the kitchen, but Castiel still feels a little thrill as he pushes open the sliding door to the master bath. Mr. Winchester always told him to make himself at home, that he can stay and study as long as he likes, but Castiel knows that’s just out of sympathy.

 

Everything in the bathroom is pristine, gleaming in coordinated gray marble and slate.  Everything in it smells like Mr. Winchester.

 

After relieving himself Castiel washes his hands, carefully wiping them dry on his shorts so he won’t get one of the soft towels wet. He looks in the mirror, leaning against the counter as he imagines Mr. Winchester, _Dean_ , sidling up behind him, wrapping his big arms around Castiel’s chest, nuzzling at his neck.  Maybe he’d take Castiel right here, just pick him up and balance him on the counter, God, maybe Dean could just pick him up and hold him there.

 

Castiel’s dick strains against his briefs.

 

He pauses as he exits the bathroom, only briefly before he gives in to the siren song of Mr. Winchester’s bedroom. His smell is so strong in here, soaking into the mattress and pillows, wrapping around Castiel like a warm hand. He’s had to stop himself from burying his face in Mr. Winchester’s bed so many times.

 

Passing the bed, he opens the door to Dean’s massive walk-in closet as quietly as he can, as if Dean will hear it in his office all the way across town.  He’s careful not to touch anything as he makes his way to Dean’s hamper. 

 

It’s fuller than usual today. Castiel rubs a hand over his dick, feeling himself thicken up as he bends over.  A soft rush of slick leaks out of him as he throws caution to the wind and buries his face in Mr. Winchester’s dirty clothes, breathing with his mouth open and wishing he was tasting Dean’s cock instead. 

 

There’s a pair of alpha boxers right on top. Castiel runs his fingers over the embroidery at the waistband, all the X’s of the logo, like he needs reminding that Mr. Winchester keeps his extra-large knot snug inside them all day.

 

He bunches them in his hand before his conscience can catch up with him.

 

Zepp is sprawled out on his dog bed when Castiel comes back out.  His tail thumps the floor when he sees Castiel.  Zepp is always happy when Castiel plays with him.

 

Castiel really isn’t sure if dogs can smell omega pheromones.  It seems like an urban legend on the one hand, but on the other they do have a better sense of smell.  It won’t hurt to see.

 

Castiel’s hand shakes a little as he takes the toy out of his bag.  He unwraps it and places it on the floor next to Mr. Winchester’s alpha boxers.  The floor is probably cleaner than half the dishes in Castiel’s house.

 

He’s still shaking as he hikes his shorts and omega briefs down.  Zepp watches him, tail still wagging.  Castiel goes to his hands and knees, picking Mr. Winchester’s alpha boxers back up and wadding them in his hand.  His mouth and his hole go wet at the same time, drenching any of Castiel’s inhibitions in front of his audience.

 

Shoulders braced across the floor, he rests his face on Mr. Winchester’s alpha briefs and grabs the toy.  Just smelling them makes him slick up, hole unfurling and ready as he presses the end of the toy inside himself.  He’s still open from playing with himself earlier, and it’s a matter of minutes before he’s sunk it to the base of the “knot.”

 

It’s so easy to imagine here, to close his eyes and smell Mr. Winchester all around him.  He parts his lips, letting himself mouth over the fabric. He can moan all he wants in here and it feels so good, letting himself go and make all the nasty noises he loves so much in porn.  He works up to a good rhythm, grunting in time with each deep thrust of the toy. He shifts his weight, stopping mid-thrust as he looks over at Zepp.

 

Zepp’s head dips between his legs, long tongue snaking out to drag over the hot red of his dick.  It’s almost fully out, lengthening before Castiel’s eyes as the dog licks at himself. 

 

“Oh fuck.”  Castiel indulges in a few more thrusts of his toy before he pulls it back, carefully placing it next to Dean’s alpha boxers.  He crawls over to Zepp slowly, keeping his voice soothing.

 

“Hey, boy,” Castiel coos, reaching out slowly. God, he’s gonna touch a dog’s dick. He _wants_ to touch a dog’s dick.

 

“Lemme help.”

 

It’s hot to the touch, slicker than Castiel expected. He tentatively closes a hand over it. Zepp pants and whines a little, but he doesn’t flinch or seem upset.  It must feel good.

 

“Good boy.”

 

Castiel starts to stroke, gasping as Zepp surges up. His hips buck forward, some instinct kicking in.  Castiel keeps jacking him, marveling at how big he gets with each stroke.  His hips pump forward into Castiel’s hand as he starts to whine.

 

“You wanna…”  Castiel gulps, licking his lips.  His hole is dripping wet, throbbing in time with his dick. 

 

“You wanna mount me?”

 

He turns around, presenting his slick hole to the dog, not sure what to expect. 

 

“C’mon, Zepp, you can-“  Castiel gasps as he feels hot weight settle on his back.   Zepp’s paws press into his sides as the blunt head of his cock nudges blindly at Castiel’s thighs.

 

“Oh, fuck.”  Castiel spreads his thighs wider, lowering himself until he feels Zepp’s dick brush against his hole.  Zepp must feel it too because he starts thrusting, missing his target but making a hell of a good try.

 

“Good, fuck, good boy.”  Castiel reaches behind him, struggling to support their weight as he snakes his hand in between his legs and guides Zepp’s cock to his hole.

 

It’s just like the movies and it’s nothing like Castiel ever could have imagined.

 

Zepp fucks right into him, and thank God he’d opened himself up beforehand.  His cock feels huge already, the fat length spearing in and out of him. It’s tight and hot and too much, and it has Castiel’s dick dripping on the floor in minutes.

 

His body was made for this.

 

His hole opens up under Zepp’s relentless pace, slick spilling out to ease the way.  He can hear each filthy slap of Zepp’s dick sinking into him, fast and wet. Zepp’s breath pants hot across his back, his paws digging in hard.  He’s holding Castiel in place.

 

Castiel doesn’t even recognize the noises he’s making, high and needy and desperate.  Zepp’s cock swells and swells, stretching Castiel wider with each thrust. He’s never had anything this big inside him but it still doesn’t feel like enough.

 

“Fuck, yeah, do it,” Castiel tries to spread himself wider, shameless and knot-hungry, hanging off a dog’s dick and fuck, he loves it. Only one thing on earth could be better.

 

Castiel snatches Mr. Winchester’s alpha boxers back, stuffing them in his mouth as Zepp growls.  He can feel the knot swelling, starting to catch with each frantic jut of Zepp’s hips.

 

“Knot me, knot me, fucking knot me,” Castiel mumbles, drooling onto Mr. Winchester’s alpha boxes and sucking. Maybe there’s some sweat in there, maybe, if Castiel’s really lucky, he’ll suck out a stray drop of his precome while Mr. Winchester’s dog ties him off.

 

It pushes him over the edge, his body gripping tight around Zepp’s knot as he comes.  Zepp buries his cock deep, pushing hard and brutal until Castiel feels the knot pop inside him.  It hurts, like how coming too much can hurt, the good kind that makes Castiel dizzy, makes him moan out Mr. Winchester’s name, moan out _Dean_ as _Dean’s_ dog pumps him full of come.

 

Castiel is going to hell and he’s doing it with dog jizz dripping out of him.

 

He barely feels Zepp shift off him, turning around so they’re back to back.  It must look ridiculous, but all Castiel can feel is the hot press of the dog’s knot inside him.  He can’t exactly relax but he still has Dean’s alpha boxers in his mouth and that’ll do just fine.

 

Castiel loses track of time but Zepp can’t have been in him for more than 20 minutes.  It’s a mess when they do separate.  Come streaks down Castiel’s thighs when he stands up, puddling next to the pool of his own come on the floor.  Panic rises in his chest as he looks at the mess. 

 

He hadn’t totally thought this through.

 

He glances at the clock and blanches. It’s almost six o’clock. He needs to clean up immediately.

 

He won’t have time to take the trash down the back elevator, and he can’t walk out of the lobby holding a bag. What if they think he’s stealing?

 

Sighing, Castiel grabs his omega briefs and tries to mop up the mess as best he can.  They’re already so soaked with his own slick that they don’t get everything. Feeling the minutes press against him, Castiel grabs Dean’s alpha boxers and wipes up the rest of Zepp’s come. He can’t put them back in Dean’s hamper like this. 

 

Blushing scarlet, he stuffs them into his backpack along with the toy.  He pulls his shorts up, wincing. At least the sun is going down. Hopefully no one will see him soak through his shorts on the way home.

 

Zepp is sprawled back out on his dog bed, tongue flopping to the side.  He looks like some bad stereotype of a post-coital alpha and Castiel smiles.

 

“Good Zepp, who’s a good boy.” Castiel scratches behind his ears, laughing at Zepp’s happy butt wag.  He doesn’t seem terribly traumatized.

 

Castiel double checks Zepp’s water bowl before he slings his backpack over his shoulder.  He’s halfway across the kitchen when three things happen: Zepp barks, a key turns in the lock, and Castiel’s stomach drops through the floor.

 

“Where’s my big guy?”  Mr. Winchester calls, the sound of his hand slapping against his leg echoing down the hall.  Zepp races past Castiel, his nails clicking on the floor.  Castiel seems to be the only one whose feet are frozen in place.

 

“Alright, you big oaf.”  Mr. Winchester comes into the kitchen, his hand still rubbing lovingly over Zepp’s head.

 

“Hey Cas.”  He stops, eyebrows going up in surprise.  Mr. Winchester always calls him Cas, even though no one else does.

 

“Mr. Winchester, I’m sorry, I, um, I took Zepp for a long walk and then, I, um-“

 

“Hey, no worries, Cas.”  He puts his briefcase down on the counter before draping his jacket over a chair.

 

“I’m happy to see you.”  Mr. Winchester is always polite like that.

 

“Did you have a good day with Zepp?”

 

Castiel blinks, his mind hearing “date” before he makes sense of it and he feels a fresh blush spread across his face.

 

“We, uh, yeah.”  Castiel fidgets when he’s nervous, and he doesn’t miss the way Mr. Winchester looks at his wriggling hips.

 

“Long walk, and then, uh, I had homework. I’m sorry Mr. Winchester, I shouldn’t have stayed so late.”  Castiel gulps.

 

“Cas, I’m always telling you to stay here and study. It’s nice knowing Zepp’s got such good company.”

 

Unbidden, Castiel’s hole clenches at the thought of Zepp’s company. 

 

“And call me Dean, Mr. Winchester is my...” Mr. Winchester, _Dean_ , trails off, his nostrils flaring slightly. Castiel wants to die. Right now.

 

“Sounds like my dad, you know?” Dean clears his throat and smiles, giving Castiel a look that burns right through him. 

 

“So hey, Cas, I’ve been meaning to talk to you.”

 

Oh, God.  Castiel is going to be sick.

 

“Do you think you could stay a little later every day, you know, like you did tonight?”  Dean runs a hand through his hair.

 

“I’ve got a big project coming up and I might be working some late nights.  It’d make me feel so much better knowing Zepp isn’t all by himself.”

 

“I, um-“

 

“I’ll pay you extra.” 

 

Castiel would do it for free.

 

“Ok, sure thing, Mr. Win … um, Dean.” Castiel smiles. Dean’s name sounds so good, a little too good as his traitorous hole clenches, pushing out a fresh trail of Zepp.

 

“Thank you, I should really get going,” Castiel says in a rush, making the mistake of looking up and meeting Dean’s eyes. They’re wide, his eyebrows rising up again as he takes a deep, measured breath.  He licks his lips and Castiel is fairly certain this is what a heart attack feels like.  This is it. Dean’s going to fire him, or call the police, or animal control or the animal sex police or whoever you call when you have a sick as fuck kid in your house who probably stinks like dog jizz and stolen underwear.

 

“Sure, Cas.”  Dean smiles, broad, so friendly Castiel feels dizzy.

 

“You get home safe now.  And you can start staying later tomorrow.” It’s not a question and Castiel just nods before he rushes past Dean.

 

He can feel the wet spot on his shorts the whole walk home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel gets discovered, and it's better than he ever could have imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note about mpreg: mpreg exists in this world, and is discussed as a possibility between Dean and Castiel, but there's no actual mpreg in this story. There is, however, a metric fuckton of other filthy, kinky, nasty porn, so please, please read the tags first.

~

 

Castiel tries so hard to be good.

 

He’s not sure how good it is that he lasts about two hours before he excuses himself to his room and locks the door.  It’s probably not so good that he lasts another two seconds before he’s pulling Mr. Winchester’s alpha boxers out of his bag and stuffing them in his mouth, his dick throbbing and his hole an empty, wet ache.  He’d wiped off the worst of it but he knows he still has some of Zepp’s come inside him, can feel it when he bears down and pushes. 

 

He gets himself off twice more, face-down in his stolen underwear that stink of dog spunk and his own jizz and just the faintest, tantalizing trace of Mr. Winchester. And God, the things Castiel thinks of, things he can’t stop from flooding into his mind as he sinks three fingers inside himself.  He fucks himself at the awkward angle, hooking and pulling on his rim, trying to coat his fingers with any residual come he can get to.  He’d never imagined feeling so full, the way Zepp’s knot has locked inside him and stretched him so huge.

 

Castiel thrusts his hips back, trying to imitate Zepp’s brutal pace, panting against the come-soaked boxers while he pictures that fat knot swelling inside him, pictures huge, swollen cocks pounding into him, Zepp and Mr. Winchester taking turns with him, fuck, both of them using him at once.  Castiel gasps, his dick coming almost dry as he imagines Zepp on one end of him and Mr. Winchester on the other, knots in his mouth and his ass and come leaking from every hole in his body. 

 

Castiel falls asleep with Mr. Winchester’s alpha boxers under his pillow.

 

~

 

He makes it one whole day without watching the dog video again, not that he hasn’t thought about it on repeat every single second of the day.  It can’t hurt to watch a movie, it’ll just get it out of his system before he goes to walk Zepp.

 

He doesn’t touch Zepp the next day, not aside from his usual pets and scratches. He’s mortified when Zepp immediately starts nosing at his ass, snuffling through the fabric of Castiel’s jeans. Castiel shoos him off, which Zepp takes as an invitation to start humping his leg.  He wills himself to look away from the red head of his dick poking out from its sheath.

 

He can’t do it again. Mr. Winchester is giving him another chance and Castiel is not going to fuck it up.

 

The next day isn’t so bad. Zepp still noses at him and jumps up a few times to start humping, but he calms down after an extra-long walk. It’s not like Castiel doesn’t immediately go home and hump himself to two unsatisfying orgasms thinking about his new favorite obsession, but it’s just that.  A fantasy.

 

The weekend comes and Castiel feels the same letdown he always feels on a Friday. No Zepp for two days, no huge, beautiful apartment to sit in and do his homework, no smell of Mr. Winchester all around him.  He spends the afternoon cuddling Zepp, curling up with him on his dog bed.  If he ignores the feeling of Zepp humping against him, of his dick starting to protrude and press insistently against him, it’s just because he can’t bring himself to scold Zepp for doing something that must seem natural. It’s not like Zepp knows how fucked up Castiel is.

 

He gets home at 6:30 with a heavy heart.  Maybe it’s better that he’s away from Zepp for a while.  It’s like torture to be so close to him.  Castiel slinks home and lets the noise and confusion of his family subsume him for a while. At least it’s hard to hear yourself think when your brothers won’t stop challenging each other to arm wrestling matches and your sisters are shrieking over who cheated at hockey.

 

He doesn’t recognize his phone alert the first time it goes off.  Castiel has friends but he knows most of them are out for the night, seeing a movie and getting burgers and other things Castiel just isn’t in the mood for.  He drags himself off the couch and rolls his eyes at an indulgent look from his mother. She’s always subtly encouraging him to “blossom,” although she’s less encouraging when he replies that he’d blossom a lot better if he had an iphone like everyone else instead of his shitty cheap flip phone. He rolls his eyes and pointedly flips it open.

 

His heart stops when he looks at the name.  It’s Mr. Winchester.

 

His hands shake as he brings his phone into the bathroom and closes the door, not sure what to expect. _I’ve contacted social services_.  _The police are on their way_. _Don’t come back_.

 

Castiel flips his phone open and takes a deep breath.  He deserves whatever he gets.  He’s a criminal, worse, he’s an animal abuser.

 

_Hey Cas.  I have an emergency project this weekend.  Any chance you could come tomorrow afternoon and spend the night?_

Gabriel is always threatening to drug Castiel’s cereal or some asshole move like that. It’s the easiest explanation Castiel can come up with for this remarkably real hallucination.

 

His phone beeps again as he’s holding it and it’s shock and shock alone that keeps him from dropping it in the toilet.

 

_I’ll pay you $20/hour and leave some cash for you to order dinner. I’d hate to leave Zepp at the kennel overnite._

 

Castiel chews on his lip. Zepp would be so scared in a kennel, even if it’s one of the really fancy ones with a pool and stuff. Mr. Winchester takes such good care of Zepp.

 

He probably takes such good care of his omegas too.

 

Castiel ignores the dull ache in his omega briefs as he writes back to Mr. Winchester. Of course he’ll do it.

 

~

 

His parents take some convincing, but Castiel has a surprising ally in Anna. 

 

“I don’t know, Castiel.” His father steeples his hands on the kitchen table.  “Spending the night in some alpha’s house…”

 

“I’ve seen him around, you know.”  Anna rummages through the pantry, frowning at the empty box of cereal bars that Gabe will absolutely deny leaving there.

 

“He’s really handsome.” She pushes aside some cans and smiles as she finds a half-crumpled sleeve of graham crackers.  Their father looks less impressed.

 

“And so is that other alpha, the one he’s always running with?”  She gives Castiel a pointed look.

 

“They seem pretty, you know,” Anna raises an eyebrow at their dad.  “Friendly?”

 

“Oh, yeah, that must be his friend.”  Castiel races to come up with a name.  “His friend Sam, they, uh, they seem to spend a lot of time together.”

 

Castiel winces a little. Sam is Mr. Winchester’s brother, and he’s married to a pretty beta girl with blonde hair.  Mr. Winchester has a picture of them on his mantle.

 

“I see.” Their father nods, a small smile on his lips. 

 

“Well I think it’s great for you kids to be exposed to all kinds of families.”

 

Anna rolls her eyes behind his back. 

 

“Well you have a nice night with that pup, ok?”

 

Once their father leaves Anna grabs his arm, one eyebrow arching up.

 

“I don’t care what you’re actually doing tonight, but you owe me.” 

 

“I’m not-“

 

“Whatever, kiddo. Just have fun and don’t, like, get arrested?”  She ruffles Castiel’s hair.

 

“And for fuck’s sake, don’t get knocked up, ok?”

 

Castiel just gives her a horrified look as she shrugs. 

 

He can’t wait to get out of his house.

 

~

 

Saturday afternoon comes on like molasses, with Castiel watching every minute tick by. He finishes all his homework, and his chores, and even willingly does some of Anna’s chores just to get her off his back and keep himself from going insane.

 

He arrives at Mr. Winchester’s house at two o’clock on the dot.  He leaves his stuff by the door and takes Zepp right out. They spend a good two hours playing in the dog park, and they’re both hot by the time they make it back to the apartment.

 

Castiel fills Zepp’s bowl with fresh water.  The air conditioning blasts over him as he tries to busy himself straightening up Zepp’s toys and watching some TV.  Mr. Winchester gets channels that Castiel didn’t even know existed, but nothing catches Castiel’s eye.

 

He can’t stop thinking about sleeping in Mr. Winchester’s bed.

 

Mr. Winchester’s note had been clear that there were clean sheets on the bed and fresh towels in his bathroom.  Castiel had assumed he’d be sleeping on the couch.  Maybe those stereotypes about alphas being territorial of their private spaces weren’t always true.

 

Mr. Winchester’s bathroom is as immaculate as always.  Castiel washes his face in the sink, careful to only use a tiny drop of the fancy soap that sits next to the sink.  It smells like oranges, if the oranges cost more than his parents car and came in a crate of endangered wood.  Everything about Mr. Winchester smells so good.

 

Castiel pats his face dry on a towel, closing his eyes as he rubs the soft cotton against his face. It doesn’t feel scratchy or worn-down like the towels in his house.  Even the faint scent of the detergent Mr. Winchester uses is nice, fresh and clean without the bleach aftertaste of his mother’s store-brand powder.

 

He glances through the bathroom doorway, looking at the large bed with its crisp gray sheets and overstuffed pillows.  It can’t hurt to touch it. He’s supposed to sleep on it, after all. Better to get it over with.

 

The scent of Mr. Winchester is even stronger in the bedroom, lingering over the crisp smell of freshly-changed sheets.  He wishes Mr. Winchester had left the dirty ones on.  Castiel wants to smell everything.  He shouldn’t open Mr. Winchester’s closet but he won’t touch anything, he just needs to see if the dirty sheets are at the top of his hamper.  They have to be.

 

He hears Zepp trot into the bedroom as he slides open the closet door.  He shouldn’t do this.  He takes a deep breath, determined to close the door and stop being so pathetic.

 

Then he smells it.

 

Mr. Winchester’s scent is always thick inside his closet, but Castiel’s never smelled anything close to this before.  He stumbles in, heading straight for the hamper like his nose is leading his whole body.

 

The dirty sheets are there. They’re crumpled up, slightly overflowing the frame of the hamper.  They’re a pale gray pinstripe, light as a cloud everywhere except for the darker spot that Castiel can’t stop himself from touching.  He curls his fingers into it, his mouth falling open at the stiffness.

 

This is what Castiel’s sheets usually feel like when he stuffs them into the washer.

 

He pulls them out before he can think about it.  It’s a top sheet, soft everywhere he touches it until he drags his fingers over the matted stain in the middle.  He brings it up his nose, lips trembling.

 

It’s come.

 

Castiel licks his lips, glancing back through the closet door.  Zepp sits on the floor, head lolling to the side, completely unaware that Castiel is close to losing his mind.  He has to stop. Now.  Just the scent of it is making a thousand filthy thoughts race through Castiel’s mind and he won’t give in again, he can’t.

 

He looks back in the hamper, ready to stuff the sheet back in.  He could have, really, he knows he could have stopped himself.

 

Then he sees the alpha boxers.

 

They’re laid flat beneath the sheet, crotch facing up.  They’re ruined.  The white fabric is stained all over with that pearlsheen shine, slightly darker and flooding Castiel’s senses.  He’s never smelled alpha come this close, aside from his brother’s nasty piles of laundry in the basement. 

 

Castiel buries his face in them and groans.

 

He’s hot all over, face flushing red as he breathes in deeply.  It’s everything Mr. Winchester should smell like, earthy and strong, a little bitter and it all makes him leak wet in two seconds flat.  He’d flush with shame if he could get any redder, because he’s smelled Mr. Winchester’s dirty underwear before and it’s never, ever come close to this.

 

Castiel looks back at Zepp, feeling his stomach drop out with need.  He has to, God, he fucking needs it, needs anything.  This is torture.  He’s here all night, he’ll clean up good and it’ll be the last time, he’ll quit on Monday.

 

He staggers out, the alpha boxers bunched in one hand while the shoves his pants off with the other. Zepp surges up eagerly, his tail wagging and his ears pricking. 

 

Castiel gets on all fours, stumbling towards Zepp.  He shoves Mr. Winchester’s underwear into his mouth, letting his spit soak into it as he reaches behind himself and sinks two fingers into his hole.  He’s leaking slick everywhere, rivulets of it streaking down the small hill of his balls, running all over his fingers. His body barely feels like his own, something like a heat but he knows that’s not it. 

 

He needs to get bred.

 

He draws his fingers out and sticks them under Zepp’s nose.  He licks at them eagerly, long tongue snaking around Castiel’s fingers as he starts to get hard.  Castiel does it a few more times, impatiently fucking himself back onto four of his clenched fingers before feeding it back to Zepp.

 

Zepp’s cock is all the way out as he turns around to present himself.  He knows he should open himself up more but he’ll take it, he’ll take the pain, take anything to get that knot inside him where he fucking needs it. Zepp huffs and whines as he gets up on Castiel’s back, nails scratching at him. 

 

All Castiel can feel is the hot press of Zepp’s dick against his hole.

 

He’s drooling on Mr. Winchester’s alpha boxers as he reaches back to guide Zepp home. Everything smells like Mr. Winchester, fuck, like _Dean’s come_ as Castiel urges the throbbing, tapered head of Zepp’s cock into him.

 

He cries out as Zepp fucks into him, hips arching forward to sink home immediately. It knocks the wind out of him, stuffing him full all at once and he barely notices he’s moaning for it.

 

He shifts down onto his elbows, legs spread, heavy dog pressed against his back as his cock jackhammers in and out.  It hurts and he wants more of it with every manic thrust of that big doggy dick into him.

 

“Fuck, Zepp, that’s it.” It all sounds like nonsense around his mouthful of come-stained alpha boxers but Castiel doesn’t need to make sense right now, doesn’t even need to be human.  He needs that fat dog knot pumping him full of come, fucking him cross-eyed until he can’t think about _Dean_ any more. 

 

“G’boy, come on.” Castiel shakes each time Zepp slams home.  His cock slaps up against his belly, rock hard and leaking precome.  Castiel only has to stroke himself a few times before he’s coming. His small omega load spills onto the floor beneath him. 

 

“C’mon Zepp, fucking do it.” Castiel arches his back, grunting as he feels Zepp’s cock get thicker and thicker with each thrust. He’s gonna knot soon, Castiel can feel it, all of his senses narrowed down to the smell of Mr. Winchester and that rough ache in his hole.

 

Castiel’s scream is muffled by the underwear in his mouth as Zepp’s knot pops in, caught inside him. A warm rush of come floods inside him, a fresh burst with each twitch of Zepp on top of him. Castiel’s hole clenches back, his body taking over and milking as much of it as he can out of the Zepp’s tight balls and his fat, hot dick and it’s all so fucked up. 

 

Castiel’s worse than one of those omegas.  He doesn’t just need it, he loves it.  His body shakes and shudders, pleasure rumbling through him as Zepp pumps him full.  He’s a fucking slut for this, he’d get fucked like this every night if he could.

 

“Knot me, knot me, fucking breed me Zepp,” Castiel whines, giving in and letting himself beg like he wants to. 

 

“Get that fat doggy dick deep inside, fuck.”

 

He’s barely caught his breath when Zepp turns around, bringing them back to back.  Sweat drips from his forehead.  Castiel tugs his t-shirt over his head, wincing as he feels the pull of Zepp’s knot on his hole.  They’re stuck tight.  Careful to place Mr. Winchester’s underwear close to him, Castiel groans and starts to mop his face off.

 

His eyes are closed when he hears the door click shut.

 

“Hi there, Cas.”

 

Castiel scrambles, panic flooding him.  No.  _No no no no._

 

“Shhh, hey, hey.” Mr. Winchester shakes his head. “Don’t move, you’ll hurt him.”

 

Oh God.

 

Oh _God_.

 

Zepp whines, his excitement at seeing his owner evident. 

 

“Looks like you’re having some fun, huh, boy?”  Mr. Winchester says to Zepp. He crosses the room in a few confident strides before kneeling down to scratch at Zepp’s ear.

 

Castiel is frozen. Squeezing his eyes shut seems like the best idea. He can feel tears welling up, his throat closing.

 

“I had to see it for myself.”

 

Mr. Winchester settles down on the floor, cross-legged.  Why won’t he just leave and let Castiel die in peace?

 

“You know, I suspected and everything, but that’s a hell of a thing to really believe, you know, Cas?”

 

Castiel blinks up at him, lip trembling.

 

“Come home to find you stinking like you just got fucked in my kitchen is one thing.” Mr. Winchester taps his fingers together.

 

“But my dog?” He shakes his head.

 

“I’m sor-” Castiel can’t even get the word out before he starts crying.

 

“No, Cas, don’t cry.” Mr. Winchester slides closer to him, picking Castiel’s t-shirt up and wiping at his face. 

 

“I’m sorry I scared you but I just,” Mr. Winchester sighs, a long breath coming out through his pursed lips.

 

“It’s not the kind of thing I could just ask you.”  He pulls out his phone.

 

“See, they have these new home security systems now, they’re real small.”  He nods over to a small white box on his dresser. Castiel hadn’t even noticed it.

 

“I just had to see.” He taps the screen of his phone. A crisp picture of his bedroom appears, with all three of them on the floor.  Castiel winces.

 

“Mr. Winchester, I,” Castiel gulps, his own body betraying him and flexing around Zepp’s knot.

 

“I’m so sorry and it won’t happen again, I promise, I promise, and I’ll leave as soon as, as soon as,” Castiel breaks off, helpless while he’s tied off on Zepp. His arms shake with the effort of holding himself up.  He can’t look at Mr. Winchester, not when he’s like this.  His eyes dart back to the phone, to the image of himself ass-up in the air with a panting dog locked behind him.  Seeing the evidence of what a disgusting freak he is makes him blanche. _Evidence_.

 

“Oh God Mr. Winchester please don’t call the cops, or, or,” Castiel hiccups, the worst possibility playing out in his mind.

 

“Please don’t tell my parents.”

 

“You’re not in any trouble, Cas.”

 

Castiel flinches as he feels Mr. Winchester’s hand under his chin, big and warm.  He tilts Castiel’s head up until he has to look at him.

 

“I’m not gonna tell the cops,” he says, looking right into Castiel’s teary eyes. 

 

“And I’m sure as shit not gonna tell your parents.”

 

Castiel whimpers with relief.

 

“But I can’t keep doing this, Cas.” 

 

He swipes his thumb over Castiel’s cheek, catching a stray tear. 

 

“I can’t keep coming home every day and smelling that sweet goddamned scent of yours everywhere.”

 

Castiel blinks, his vision clearing.  Mr. Winchester’s looking at him so intently it makes Castiel squirm.

 

“I can’t keep looking at that perfect little body of yours and those big eyes and that fucking mouth.”

 

Castiel’s lips tremble as Mr. Winchester’s thumb swipes over his lower lip, rubbing back and forth before pressing down in the middle.

 

“I can’t keep stripping my dick every night thinking about how fucking hot you’d look hanging off my knot, Christ, what that gorgeous little ass would look like getting pounded by my fucking dog.”

 

Castiel’s hole clenches down, hard enough to make Zepp buck back a little. 

 

“You’re not … you’re not mad?” Castiel whispers, desperate to keep Mr. Winchester’s thumb on his mouth. 

 

“No.” Mr. Winchester shakes his head. He draws his thumb back and Castiel chases after it on instinct.

 

“Jesus, Cas.” He runs a hand through his hair.

 

“Look, you can leave once Zepp’s done.  You can walk out, and you can go on with your life.  I’m sure I can find you another pet sitting gig if you need the cash. I’m not … I don’t want to make you do anything.”

 

Castiel’s tears well up again at the thought of leaving.

 

“Please don’t make me leave.” His voice sounds small. Mr. Winchester sighs, sounding distressed.

 

“You’re so fucking young. And this is…” He waves his had at Zepp, still firmly lodged inside Castiel.

 

“This is some fucked up shit, Cas.”

 

“I know it is.” Castiel steels himself. Being honest can’t possibly be worse than being kicked out of Mr. Winchester’s life, of losing him and Zepp.

 

“I know it’s fucked up but I,” Castiel takes a deep breath.

 

“I like it.”

 

He watches the way Mr. Winchester’s eyes widen.

 

“I like it a lot. I didn’t … it’s not like I’ve ever done it before but, just, you don’t know what it’s like, coming here and smelling you everywhere and … I know it’s bad but I love the way it feels when he, when Zepp,” Castiel stops to catch his breath.

 

“You like having his knot in you?” Mr. Winchester leans in closer, his broad shoulders sloping down.

 

“Yes.” Castiel’s voice cracks before he can continue. 

 

“I didn’t force him to do it, I swear, I’d never hurt Zepp, God, I just did it ‘cause I can’t, I just.” He swallows, his throat ragged.

 

“I wanted it to be you.”

 

He looks up at Mr. Winchester, knowing he’s ruined everything and not caring.  He’s ugly and open and gross and so ashamed he can’t care about himself anymore.  He closes his eyes, waiting for the final blow.

 

“Cas.” Mr. Winchester’s voice is a deep growl. Castiel peels an eye open and sees Mr. Winchester’s big palm splayed over his crotch, the heel of his hand grinding down.

 

“You can’t just say shit like that to me.”  There’s a warning tone in his voice, deep and commanding and fuck, Castiel’s getting hard again.

 

“Please, Mr. Winchester.”

 

It’s instinct that guides his hand out to grab Mr. Winchester’s wrist, to pull his hand in close and slowly suck his thumb into his mouth.  Where it belongs.

 

“Oh, fuck, Cas.”

 

Mr. Winchester works his thumb in and out of Castiel’s mouth, slowly, each whorl of his fingerprint dragging over Castiel’s tongue.  He tastes salty and hot.  Castiel whines in his throat.

 

“You take my knot, you’re gonna say my name, you understand me?”

 

A small trail of spit follows Mr. Winchester’s thumb, _Dean’s_ thumb, as he pulls back, rearing up onto his knees.  His slacks stretch taut over his cock and Castiel’s mouth waters all over again.

 

“Yes, Dean.”

 

“That’s right.” _Dean_ nods and catches Castiel’s face in both hands, running his fingers into Castiel’s hair.

 

“Christ, I’m getting fucking hard just looking at you.”  Dean tightens his fingers, making Castiel moan and arch up into his touch.

 

“Get him out of you.” He jerks his chin at Zepp.

 

“Push him out, come on, you can do it,” he urges, freeing one hand from Castiel’s hair to stroke down his side.

 

“It’s my turn.”

 

Castiel tenses with effort, grunting as he forces Zepp’s knot out.  It hurts and it’s followed by the most humiliating wet pop he’s ever heard.  Zepp huffs and slinks away after one look from Dean.

 

“Jesus fuck,” Dean curses, hauling him up into his lap the second Zepp’s out of him. His hands smooth down Castiel’s back, like he can’t decide where to touch first.

 

“You’re such a fucking mess down there.”  Fingers curve down the arch of Castiel’s ass to find his hole, dipping inside. 

 

“All that fucking come inside you,” Dean fucks his fingers in and out, slow, teasing. “Zepp filled you up good, didn’t he?”

 

Castiel squirms, feeling a fat rush of come seep out of him as Dean tugs at his hole. He’s gonna ruin Dean’s pants and he’s so dirty.  He buries his face in Dean’s neck.

 

“You have any idea how fucking hot that is?”

 

Castiel stills, his heart thudding in his chest.

 

“Jesus, Cas, I’ve had whores turn down a whole lot of money ‘cause they didn’t want to do shit like that with Zepp.”

 

“But you.” Dean rakes a hand into his hair, pulling him back to look Dean in the eye.

 

“You love it, don’t you?”

 

Castiel just nods, basking in the look Dean’s giving him.  Eyes wide and so green, every inch of his handsome face shining at Castiel. Like he’s something special.

 

“You ever take an alpha’s knot before, Cas?”  Dean moves Castiel aside so he can undo his slacks.  Castiel watches, rapt, as he undoes his belt, pops his button open, as he slides the zipper down, pulling his fly open.  Castiel reaches down to trace over the outline of his cock, hard and huge pressing against the pouch of his alpha boxers. 

 

“No,” Castiel whispers, suddenly bashful.  What if he’s not any good?

 

“God, you really are perfect, aren’t you?” 

 

Dean guides him by the hips to straddle him, Castiel’s legs splaying skinny around Dean’s sides. There’s only thin cotton separating him from Dean’s cock.  Castiel grinds against it, letting the heat seep into him.

 

“You ever been kissed?”

 

Castiel blushes deeper. He knows that one stolen smack on the lips from another omega behind the bleachers doesn’t really count.

 

“Not really.”

 

“Good.” Dean flattens his palm on the small of Castiel’s back, guiding him to grind his hips down at a slow, maddening pace. His other hand closes over the back of Castiel’s neck, squeezing softly.

 

Dean’s lips are soft. They press against Castiel’s, plush and warm and insistent.  He shivers when Dean slips his tongue between them, sliding over Castiel’s teeth to part them and dart inside.  Castiel does his best to imitate him and before long Dean’s moaning in satisfaction.

 

“Sweet little mouth,” Dean whispers between kisses.  His hand massages over Castiel’s neck, slow and possessive.

 

“Can’t wait to use it.” Dean uses his leverage on Castiel’s neck to hold him down, grinding his cock up against him. Castiel’s eyes widen with understanding and yes, God, he cannot wait to use it either.

 

Castiel moans, his ass running wet and his dick pressing hard between them.

 

“Bet you’re never done that either.”  Dean smiles against his mouth as Castiel shakes his head softly. 

 

“Gonna teach you everything, Cas.” 

 

Dean licks into his mouth, prying him wider, more insistent.  Castiel whimpers when Dean pulls off, his lower lip still caught between Dean’s teeth.

 

“Teach you how to suck dick, teach you how to take a knot like a good boy.”

 

 _Good boy_.  It curls around Castiel, sneaking under his skin, flooding him until his toes curl.

 

“I’ll be good, Dean, please.”

 

“I know you will.” Dean’s eyes are wide and there’s no hint of teasing on his face. 

 

“You’re gonna be perfect for me. Perfect, dirty little thing for me, Cas.”

 

Dean’s fingers tighten in his hair, tugging back until Castiel’s throat is bared.

 

“Gave up your first tie to a dog, Cas.  You know how fucking hot that gets me?” 

 

Dean’s teeth scrape over his skin.

 

“Never even been fucked but you just had to have it, didn’t it?  Had to…”

 

Dean trails off, sighing against Castiel’s neck. 

 

“Fuck,” Dean groans.

 

“What’s wrong?” Castiel dares to ask after a second. Dean goes still beneath him.

 

“You’re basically a virgin, Cas, right?”

 

Castiel nods, fervently. He’d never lie about that.

 

“So it’s probably a safe bet that you aren’t on any suppressants, huh?”

 

 _Oh_.

 

Castiel hadn’t even thought of that.  He’s like one of those bad health class movies about omegas who make bad decisions in the heat of the moment. He thinks of Anna’s jest and blushes.

 

“No.”

 

“That’s ok.” Dean grimaces, his jaw jutting out.

 

“I’ve got some patches here, they’re just, uh, gonna take a while to work.”  Dean blows a breath out through his lips, impatience written all over his face.

 

Castiel has some of the transdermal omega birth control patches in his room at home. They give them out for free at school, a move half of the parents had protested.  His own parents had applauded the move and subjected him to a mortifying conversation about sexual responsibility.

The patch takes an hour to absorb sufficiently.  Castiel’s hole clenches at the thought of an entire hour without Dean inside him.

 

“Let me get them, ok?”

 

Dean kisses him again before gently moving Castiel aside.  He rummages through a drawer in his dresser, pushing aside a neatly-folded stack of undershirts.

 

“Got ‘em.”

 

Dean moves him to sit on the bed, heedless of the mess drying on Castiel’s backside. He kneels between Castiel’s legs, his muscular back spreading Castiel’s legs until they’re close enough to kiss again. 

 

“I’m not getting you knocked up.”

 

He presses the patch gently to Castiel’s stomach, running his fingers over it to make sure it sticks.

 

“Not tonight.”

 

God, the thought of Dean _breeding_ him. Dean arches an eyebrow at the pathetic sound Castiel makes at that.

 

“Don’t worry, we’ll have plenty of fun.” 

 

Dean glances at his bedside clock before turning back to Castiel.

 

“How’re we gonna pass the time, Cas?”  Dean asks, a hungry smile on his lips.

 

The minutes press in against him as Castiel squirms closer to Dean. 

 

“I could,” Castiel bites his lip and looks across the room.  Dean nods encouragingly, his hand soothing up and down Castiel’s back.

 

“I could let Zepp fuck me again while we wait.”

 

“Jesus Christ.”

 

Dean crushes Castiel against him, kissing him so hard Castiel’s lips tingle.

 

“You’d let him, wouldn’t you?” Dean’s nose edges down along Castiel’s jaw, his lips dragging hot on Castiel’s skin.

 

“Let Zepp open you up for me, Christ.”

 

Dean’s hands rove over his back while his chest presses warm against Castiel’s. 

 

“Take you right after he busts a nut inside you, fuck all that doggy come right out of you.”

 

Castiel doesn’t even know which way to move any more.  Every arch of his back and wrap of his legs brings him closer to Dean, Dean who’s kissing at him fiercely and scratching softly at his skin.  It’s wonderful.

 

“So perfect for me,” Dean whispers.

 

“I’ll do it.” Castiel nods, looking over at Zepp.

 

“If you want me to.”

 

Dean groans.

 

“Christ, you are a good boy, aren’t you?”

 

Castiel squirms at the praise. It’s addictive.

 

Dean rests his forehead against Castiel’s.  He breathes out, his breath a sweet rush against Castiel’s lips.

 

“We got time,” Dean mutters, squeezing his eyes shut for a second.

 

“We’ve got time to do everything you want Cas, anything.”  Dean blinks.

 

“But you’re gonna be all mine the first time.” 

 

Dean wraps his arms around Castiel’s chest and stands up, lifting Castiel with him.

 

He carries Castiel into the shower after leaving his clothes in a heap on the floor. Castiel hasn’t had anyone bathe him since he was a little kid.  Dean is so gentle, his big hands soaping up every inch of Castiel except where his patch is fixed. Castiel doesn’t speak. His eyes rove hungrily over Dean’s naked body, the huge hang of his cock between his legs. He’s not hard anymore but God, it’s still bigger than Zepp.  He lets Castiel touch it, wet and warm against his fingers.

 

Big fingers card through his hair and carefully, slowly clean out his hole until Castiel’s pale skin is flushed pink and warm all over.  Dean handles him like he’s something special but he doesn’t make Castiel feel like a child. He feels beautiful. And he smells amazing.

 

“I smell like you.”

 

Castiel smiles as Dean carries him back to the bed.

 

“I know.”

 

Dean lands them both on the bed.  His mattress is so soft Castiel barely bounces.

 

“You know that’s an alpha thing, right?”

 

Dean lays him on his back and sinks down by his side.

 

“I want every inch of you to smell like me.” 

 

Castiel glances at the clock. Three minutes.

 

“I want that too.” Castiel noses against his neck, open-mouthed for that scent.

 

“Come inside you, fill you up good and rub it on your skin until every alpha for ten miles knows whose knot you’re taking.”

 

A rush of slick spills out of him, hot between his legs. 

 

“Gets you wet, doesn’t it?”

 

Dean hooks a hand under his leg, pushing him up at the knee.  His legs rise up to his chest, his hole oozing out another rush.  Castiel’s red all over with how exposed it makes him, how much it makes him want to spread his legs wider as Dean crawls down between his thighs.

 

“You’re so fucking pretty, Cas.”

 

Dean’s voice is soft, reverent. Castiel’s heart beats against his chest, unaccustomed to any attention to his body, let alone praise.

 

“Tight little hole, fuck.” Dean pushes his legs back more, spreading him wider.

 

“It’s flexing for me, you know that?”

 

“I, yeah,” Castiel moans. “I can feel it.”

 

“Want me inside so bad, don’t you?” 

 

Dean’s fingers sink in easy, two of them pressing home.  It sounds wet and Castiel whimpers, his hole clenching down around them.

 

“God you feel good inside.” Dean fucks him with his fingers, in and out, circling them around.  It’s like scratching a place right next to an itch, good but not even close to what he needs. 

 

“And you got a gorgeous little prick, Cas.”

 

Castiel’s dick throbs against his belly, the slim weight of it jumping when Dean’s slick-soaked fingers brush over it.

 

“Gonna suck you off later, get this pretty little cock in my mouth until you come for me.”

 

A bead of precome leaks out of him, smearing on his skin.  Dean’s tongue chases it, licking flat against his skin.  Dean’s groan vibrates against him.

 

“Please tell me that patch’s good to go, Cas.”

 

Three fingers sink into him, down to the knuckle.

 

“I think I’m gonna die if I don’t knot you, baby.”

 

Castiel’s hole flutters wildly, slick running thick.  _Baby_. God, he could come just listening to Dean say it.

 

His stomach drops when he looks at the clock. It’s time.

 

He’s trembling all over, body bent awkwardly, Dean’s fingers inside him, the hot echo of his tongue against Castiel’s skin.  He’s gonna be bad at it, he won’t feel good or he’ll do something wrong or God, maybe he’s already ruined himself with Zepp.

 

Dean’s hand splays over his chest.

 

“Don’t worry, Cas.” Dean eases his legs back down.

 

“Just do what I tell you.”

 

Dean hooks his arms under Castiel’s shoulders, lifting him up.  Their chests press together as Dean kisses him, over and over until Castiel is dizzy and Dean’s leaning back against the headboard. 

 

“I want to see you.”

 

He brings Castiel to straddle him. Castiel doesn’t know what to do with his hands until Dean takes them, closing his own over them and pressing them against either side of Castiel’s ass.

 

“Spread your legs and pull that pretty little hole open for my cock.”

 

Dean’s voice is deep and thick, a voice anyone would listen to.  Castiel spreads himself open under Dean’s direction and his warm, alpha surety.

 

“That’s it.” Dean’s hands massage over his, kneading at his ass.  He moves Castiel until the head of his cock brushes against Castiel’s hole.

 

“You’re gonna sink down real slow.” 

 

Dean releases one of his hands and reaches behind Castiel, gripping his cock to hold it steady. Castiel can feel it throbbing against him, pressing at his hole without forcing in.

 

“You can do it, baby.”

 

Slicks leaks out of him, spilling onto Dean’s cock and Castiel eases back, his eyes going wide at the first breach of Dean inside him. 

 

He’s huge.

 

“That’s it, Cas, let me in.”

 

Castiel strains, pushing himself open.  Dean’s eyes are locked on his, his lips parted and licked wet. 

 

“Love those little sounds you make,” Dean urges, nodding as Castiel lets himself whine at the stretch, grunts out the effort of taking Dean’s cock to the base. He’s got sweat beading on his forehead by the time he’s fully seated.

 

“See how hard you get me?” Dean spans his hands over Castiel’s hips, grinding him down.  It feels like getting split open and put back together all at once. 

 

“Dean,” Castiel moans, squirming under Dean’s hands.  His skin runs hot and cold, goosebumps prickling up all over him.

 

“God, you feel so fucking good.”

 

Dean guides him up, just a few inches, the hot drag of Dean’s cock inside him making him cry out.

 

“Feel that, Cas?” Dean sinks him back down, Castiel’s slick oozing out around the base of Dean’s cock.

 

“That’s what your body’s made for.”

 

Castiel has never agreed more with a statement in his life.  He lets Dean guide him up and down, his hole opening more and more with each thrust.  God, it makes so much more noise than Castiel could have imagined, wet slaps and smacks, all of it playing filthy over the low growl coming from Dean’s chest.

 

“Take it like a fucking natural, baby.”

 

Dean’s thumbs press into his hipbones, rough and solid.  Castiel tries to buck up into them, to bruise himself so he’ll have something to see later.

 

“Want you to come for me, Cas.”  Dean releases his grip to guide one of Castiel’s hands onto his dick. 

 

“Be a good boy and jerk that cute little dick off while you ride my cock.”

 

Castiel’s hand flies over his dick, jerking himself rough and fast, knowing he’s close. Every touch feels a hundred times more sensitive, the relentless stretch of Dean’s cock in his hole sending shivers through him.  His mouth hangs open, heedless of what he looks like, whether he’s drooling on himself or mumbling a bunch of nonsense.  All he can feel is his orgasm cresting up and Dean’s guttural, glorious stream of praise.

 

“Fucking perfect, Cas, perfect boy for me, perfect dirty little boy all for me, come for me, Cas, come on, milk that knot out of me, do it.”

 

Castiel feels tears in his eyes when he comes.  His cock shoots its little load onto Dean’s stomach, a little pool of white above his bellybutton. His hole is clenching so hard Dean grits his teeth, cursing and fucking up into Castiel so hard the bed creaks beneath them.

 

“M’gonna fucking knot you Cas, m’so close.”  Dean’s sweaty and straining under him, pulling Castiel down onto every thrust.

 

“Do it, oh,” Castiel moans, his words slurred as his body shudders through the last waves of his orgasm.

 

“Knot me, Dean, please, please, please.” Castiel’s begging like a bad porn and he loves it.  He _needs_ it.

 

“Feel it?” Dean pulls him down, hard.

 

The pressure in Castiel’s hole is insane.  Dean fucks him in tight little thrusts, just enough to pull his knot out to strain against Castiel’s hole. Dean growls when he sinks home the last time, his knot popping in against Castiel’s dripping rim.

 

“You’re mine now, Cas, you got that?”

 

Castiel just nods, his body flooding with a thousand feelings, a thousand thoughts and sounds and colors and all of them just look like Dean.

 

“You don’t take any knot except mine,” Dean leans up, bending his knees to pull them as close together as he can, “and my dog’s.”

 

Castiel moans, his inner walls working furiously to milk at the fat knot inside him. Dean is so much bigger than Zepp, bigger than anything Castiel could have let himself dream about. The first flood of come into his hole shocks him, rushing out to fill him up. 

 

“Oh, God, Dean.” Castiel’s voice is cracked, rising up on Dean’s name.  His head tips back, some instinct telling him to give Dean his neck, his belly, all the vulnerable parts that Dean can take care of.

 

“Christ, I can see my cock in you.” Dean’s hand settles warm over his belly, pressing softly beneath his belly button.

 

Castiel looks down, his mouth falling open.  The vague outline of Dean’s cock presses against his stomach, stretching him from the inside. His belly bulges with it, a slight swell where it’s normally flat.

 

Dean presses on it, his eyebrows drawing together.

 

“It doesn’t hurt, does it?”

 

“No,” Castiel answers quickly, shaking his head.

 

“It feels so good.”

 

And God it does. Castiel’s heard of knotting highs and other romance novel crap like that, but the euphoria washing over him is so real. 

 

Dean’s face beams as he draws Castiel down for a kiss.

 

“Good thing you’re here all weekend.”

 

~ 

 

Castiel’s not sure how long they stay tied off.  He loses track of time with Dean’s scent wrapped around him, his arms holding Castiel tight, the deep rumble of his voice as they talk about everything from school to Dean’s job.

 

It’s dark outside by the time they wander out of the bedroom.  Dean gives him some clothes to wear and parks him in front of the TV while he takes Zepp for a quick walk.

 

Dean lets him order whatever he wants for dinner.  He has a whole drawer full of menus and Castiel has never had so many options. Eventually they settle on pizza, eating it on the couch while Zepp shamelessly begs.

 

“We’re gonna spoil him.” Dean feeds Zepp a pizza crust and scratches him behind the ear.

 

“He deserves it.” Castiel puts his plate aside, full and content.  Dean’s old t-shirt is too big on him but it’s soft and it smells perfect.  It slides off his shoulder as he clambers to the floor.

 

Zepp rolls over, eager for belly rubs.  Castiel pets at him for a while, telling him he’s a good dog and scratching at all his favorite places. He doesn’t miss Dean’s gaze on him.

 

“Such a good dog, Zepp.” Castiel lets his hand wander down to Zepp’s sheath.  He rubs at the softer skin until Zepp’s dick starts to peek out.

 

Castiel’s skin prickles with Dean’s rapt attention.  No one’s ever looked at him like this, with the hungry stare Dean gives him as Castiel starts to stroke Zepp. 

 

“Oh, Cas.” Dean’s on the edge of his seat. He bites his lip between his teeth, eyes wide, like there’s nothing else he’d rather see.

 

Keeping his eyes on Dean, guides Zepp to stand up before he keeps stroking at his cock, easing him out of his sheath.  He licks his lips, trying to look sexy, loving the way Dean starts to grind an absent hand against his cock.

 

“Love it when he mounts me, Dean.”

 

It’s so dirty to say it. Castiel rises onto his knees, spreading his legs slightly to dip a finger into himself.

 

“Gets me so wet to see his dick.”

 

He holds his finger up for Dean to see before he sucks it into his mouth.  He slicks his fingers up against before feeding them to Zepp’s long, eager tongue.

 

“He fucks me so hard.”

 

Zepp’s getting impatient now, pushing at Castiel with his front paws.  His cock bobs red and hard between his legs, shadowed by his heavy balls.

 

“Jesus, Cas.” Dean runs a hand through his hair. He looks nervous and excited all at once.  Castiel’s chest swells a little.  For once he’s the one with more experience.

 

“Please, Dean?” Castiel blinks up at him, trying to look cute.

 

“Fuck, yeah Cas.” Dean stumbles down, walking on his knees over to Castiel.

 

“God, I want to watch him fuck you.”  Dean sweeps him up in a kiss and tugs the t-shirt over Castiel’s head.

 

Castiel strokes Zepp a few more times before he breaks away from Dean’s mouth.  Going to all fours, he hikes his ass up, spreading his legs and trying to look as slutty as possible.  Zepp hops up behind him almost immediately, his dick blindly thrusting towards Castiel’s hole.

 

Dean just curses and palms his cock over his boxers.

 

“Put him in me, Dean.” Castiel tries to whine just enough to sound needy.  He _feels_ needy, his hole starting to drip as Zepp latches on to him.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I got you, baby.” 

 

Dean positions himself behind Zepp, grabbing his dick without a hint of squeamishness and guiding it straight to Castiel’s hole.

 

Zepp starts fucking him hard and fast, his dick slamming in with no preamble.  Now that Castiel has something to compare it to, it’s so different than taking Dean, not as thick and while it’s not nearly as satisfying it’s still so good.  He looks up at Dean and smiles.

 

“Feels, ungh,” Castiel moans, shaking with each thrust.

 

“Feels so good, Dean.”

 

“Yeah?” Dean licks his lips.

 

“You like getting pounded like that, don’t you?” 

 

“Yes. God, yes.” Castiel arches back, trying to get Zepp as deep inside him as possible. 

 

“Look so fucking hot, Cas.” Dean shoves his alpha boxers down, his cock springing free to slap against his stomach.

 

“I’m gonna pop a fucking knot just watching you.”  Dean strokes at his cock, pushing out a fat bead of precome. 

 

“No, please, I want,” Castiel huffs, straining under Zepp’s weight.

 

“I want you to use me after Zepp.”

 

“Jesus, fuck.”

 

Dean growls, a sound that makes Castiel’s hole clamp down on a very happy Zepp.

 

“Want me to save this for you, baby?”  He strokes himself, slow, pushing out another stream of precome.

 

“Save it so Zepp and I can both fill you up good?” 

 

“Yes, yes,” Castiel nods, his mouth watering as the smell of Dean’s cock hits him.

 

“You’re so fucking dirty, Cas.”  Dean circles his hand around the base of his cock, squeezing. 

 

“Making me wait for that greedy hole.”

 

Dean circles around until his cock is inches from Castiel’s face, just out of reach. Spit pools in Castiel’s mouth as he watches Dean stroke himself.  He lets it fall to the floor, shameless, moaning as he feels Zepp’s knot settle inside him.

 

“He’s, oh, he’s knotting.” Castiel looks up at Dean, mouth hanging open in a lazy smile.

 

“Shit.” Dean leans down to look where Zepp’s dick is buried deep inside Castiel.

 

“Can you feel him coming?”

 

“Yes,” Castiel gasps, shuddering as Zepp pumps him full, the hot rush coating his insides.

 

“Fuck, I want to see him come all over your face next time.”

 

“Oh, God, please.”

 

Just the image of that makes Castiel’s whole body shudder.  Dean laughs, low and fond.

 

“You’d really love that, wouldn’t you?”

 

Zepp takes that moment to turn around, leaving Castiel’s back bare and flooding him with shame. Did he miss the joke? He stares down at the floor, face burning.

 

“Cas, hey,” Dean crouches down and tilts Castiel’s chin back up.

 

“Do you have any idea how much I want to see that?  How much I want all of this?”  He kisses Castiel, palms closing over his cheeks.  Castiel can’t look away.

 

“Shit, Cas, there’s a reason I’m twice your age and still single.”  He gestures at the room around them.

 

“I’m loaded, I’m not insane, I’m not the ugliest motherfucker on the planet.”  He shrugs. 

 

“But I swore I’d never take someone unless they wanted to do all the nasty shit that gets my dick hard.” 

 

Dean kisses him again, sighing into his mouth. 

 

“You see how fucking hard I am right now, Cas?”

 

Dean pulls away just to swipe the leaking head of his dick over Castiel’s lips.  Castiel snakes his tongue out, chasing the hot weight of Dean’s cock. His precome is salty, a hint of bitterness lingering after it.  He licks at the slit of Dean’s cock, about to close his lips and suck when Zepp slips out of him.

 

“Dean,” he moans, Zepp’s come oozing from his hole as he looks up at Dean.  Dean with his huge cock leaking in front of Castiel’s face, leaking hard from watching Castiel get fucked by his dog.  Castiel’s head spins.

 

“Turn around.” Dean’s voice is gruff with the order. Zepp chooses that exact moment to shake himself, the tags on his collar jangling.

 

Castiel nods, biddable. It’s so easy when Dean just tells him what to do, when none of this is Castiel’s decision or his mistake to make.

 

“Show me that fucked out hole,” Dean rasps over the skin-slide sounds of his hand over his cock.

 

Castiel turns around, wincing at the empty ache in his hole.  He spreads his legs for Dean, wide, ass up in the air and his face pressed to the floor, every inch the good little bitch some part of him has always wanted to be. He takes a deep breath and pushes, straining until a fat line of Zepp’s come pulses out of him, streaking down his balls and dripping to the floor. 

 

“Holy fuck, Cas.” Dean’s hand settles on his hip, his cock nudging against Castiel’s dog-fucked hole. 

 

“Always wanted to do this, you don’t even know.” 

 

It makes him flush to hear Dean sound so excited.  He arches back, trying to get Dean inside him.

 

“Do it, please, Dean, need it,” Castiel begs.

 

“I know what you need, baby.”

 

Dean slams into him, knocking the breath the from Castiel’s lungs and painting stars in front of his eyes. It hurts and it makes his dick jump and it’s perfect.

 

Spread on the floor with Zepp curled up next to them, Dean fucks him fast and dirty, hiking his ass up into the air and snapping his hips.  Castiel goes boneless, lax under Dean’s strong grip and the perfect swell of his knot inside him.  His orgasm comes easily with a few strokes of Dean’s hand, and Castiel doesn’t come to until Dean’s hauled him back onto his lap.

 

“Mmm, look at you, all fucked out, huh?”

 

Castiel snuggles back and smiles. 

 

“Not yet.”

 

~ 

 

They pass the night on and off Dean’s knot, between breaks for the bathroom, pizza, and a nice long walk for Zepp. 

 

Dean does things to him that Castiel had never imagined he’d like.  For all his eagerness to take Dean’s knot and let Zepp mount him up, Dean’s mouth on his dick makes him bashful.  Dean can fit his cock and his balls in his mouth all at once, humming like he loves it.  Dean’s enthusiasm and the wet suck of his mouth strip away any remaining shame Castiel has left, and by the time he comes in Dean’s mouth he’s pushing eagerly at Dean’s head.

 

Castiel spreads himself like a slutty porn omega for Dean to eat his hole, pulling his ass cheeks apart and grinding against Dean’s strong, wicked tongue.  It’s heady, all of Dean’s pushy attention focused on his soft parts, Dean’s own knot forgotten as he makes Castiel come over and over.

 

They snuggle in Dean’s big bed, whispering dirty things they want to try, plans to teach Zepp to eat him out like Dean does, to teach Cas to hold his breath and take a knot in his throat until it’s just time to pull out, to see if it’s physically possible for Castiel to suck Dean and Zepp off at the same time.  Castiel is dubious about the last one until Dean tells him he’s seen it in a movie.

 

Dean has a lot of movies on his computer.

 

They bring his laptop into bed so Dean can show him a pimple-faced omega with his mouth stretched around two cocks, one human and one attached to a panting Rottie mix. The dog’s name is Rex and he’s the dog equivalent of a porn star if the other movies Dean shows him are anything to judge by.

 

“God, I love this shit,” Dean whispers, his fingers tickling along Castiel’s thighs.

 

“When I got Zepp, I, uh, I got him from this breeder,” Dean kisses along his neck, sinking two fingers inside Castiel’s oozing hole.

 

“Never told anyone, but he’s trained to breed up naughty little things like you.”

 

Castiel’s hole clenches around Dean’s fingers, hot and basking in these secrets that Dean’s never told anyone, Zepp’s lineage and Dean’s stash of doggy porn and the way his breath comes out jagged as he fucks his fingers into Castiel’s tangible excitement.

 

Dean ties him off while they watch the dirtiest movie Dean has.  A pretty omega with wide eyes and tan skin takes a whole pack of dogs, knot after knot until his stomach swells out with come and he’s dripping sweat. It’s the hottest, dirtiest thing Castiel has ever seen, and the best part is the look of thrilled pride on Dean’s face as Castiel squirms with arousal.  He comes while Dean bites softly at his neck and tells him how perfect he is.

 

Castiel finally falls asleep while Dean’s still inside him.

 

~

 

Castiel wakes up alone.

 

He panics until he hears the distant clamor of someone in the kitchen.  He’s about to get up and find Dean when Zepp bounds into the room.

 

Dean’s close on his heels, carrying a tray laden with food.

 

“Hope you like waffles.”

 

They eat breakfast in bed. It’s all delicious but nothing makes him feel more satisfied than being pressed under Dean’s arm.

They shower again, kissing for what feels like hours as the hot water steams the bathroom mirrors and turns them pink.  It’s an indulgence, the water pouring over them like it’s not costing money and burning fuel, like Dean would pay anything just to hold Castiel’s wet, warm body against him.

 

Like Castiel won’t have to go home before the day’s over.

 

Castiel pushes the thought away and pushes himself back against Dean’s toweled hands. Dean rubs him down, sweeping soft cotton over every inch of him and whispering praise about each body part he dries off. Castiel’s tiny feet, his slender legs, his flat stomach, with extra attention to the sharp angles of his hips and the pinked dots of his nipples. 

 

Dean towels his hair dry, running his hands into Castiel’s damp waves.

 

“I remember the first time I saw you.”

 

Dean leads him back to the bedroom, both of them completely.  Castiel’s not used to walking around with such freedom, his body on display. He blushes as Dean sits down on the edge of the bed and pulls a standing Castiel between his legs.

 

“You were reading or something, and Zepp got out.”

 

Castiel laughs.

 

“He wanted my sandwich.”

 

“I bet he wanted to fuck you.”

 

Castiel blushes deeper as Dean looks over at Zepp and shakes his head.

 

“I know I did.”

 

Dean’s hands trail up and down the inward bend of Castiel’s spine.

 

“Your hair was all messy and I remember thinking I just wanted to grab it and fuck that pretty mouth right there in the park.”

 

Dean’s hands slope onto his shoulders, pressing down until Castiel sinks to his knees. His fingers paw through Castiel’s hair, tugging enough to make Castiel whine, wanting.

 

“Want to learn how to suck cock, Cas?”

 

Dean tugs his head back, rough enough that Castiel gasps.  He nods as much as he can against Dean’s grip on his hair, his throat working and his mouth watering.

 

His lips part as Dean guides him down onto his cock, spit dripping from his mouth because he thinks Dean will like it that way.  His lips stretch, wet and hot around Dean’s thickness, swallowing the head as Dean strokes up into his mouth.

 

“Gonna take some practice to take it all, baby.”

 

Dean’s hands are still locked in his hair and Castiel goes boneless, begging Dean to lead him as he moans around his cock.  He glances up as he tries to push his mouth down further, nose scrunching up at the ache in his jaw and his hole running wet at Dean’s deadly, rapt attention. Castiel inches down, breathing through his nose, spit squeezing out of the corners of his mouth, the head tickling against the back of his throat as he wills himself to take it.

 

Neither of them notices Zepp until he hikes himself onto Castiel’s back.  Castiel splutters around Dean’s cock, tears burning into his eyes.

 

“Down!”

 

Dean growls and Castiel is sure a much, much fiercer dog than Zepp would back off too. Zepp hovers next to Castiel, pacing on his paws and whining.

 

“Guess he liked the show.” Dean laughs.  His hands are still in Castiel’s hair so he tugs against Dean’s hand, blinking innocently.  All of Dean’s movie omegas had big, wide eyes.

 

“He could breed me while I suck you off.” 

 

Dean shakes his head, a smile stretching across his face. 

 

“No, baby, we’re gonna give that little fuck hole a rest.”

 

Dean’s free hand tugs Zepp over by the collar.

 

“Why don’t you show Zepp here what I taught you?”

 

He pushes Zepp to sit. It takes a few tries to get him to stay but he settles down, his cock poking out between his legs.

 

In all of Dean’s movies, only a few actually showed anyone sucking a dog’s dick. Castiel thrills, recalling how much Dean had liked those ones, how he’d gotten so excited watching Castiel jerk himself to the one with the curvy blonde omega who’d rubbed his face all over the dog’s dick. 

 

Dean frees his hold on Castiel’s hair and reaches down to grab Zepp’s dick at the base, earning him a happy whuff from Zepp and a wet moan from Castiel.

 

“He’s gonna be a lot easier to fit in your mouth.” 

 

Craning his neck down, Castiel licks his lips before he takes the flared head of Zepp’s dick in his mouth.  It’s not near as thick as Dean’s and he slides right down, pushing out some spit to guide the way and not stopping until his lips brush against the side of Dean’s hand. Zepp tries to buck up but Dean holds him in place.

 

“My good boy.”

 

Castiel’s not sure if Dean’s talking to him or the dog, and that just makes his dick harder as he works up and down on Zepp’s dick.  He can feel it fattening against his tongue, swelling hot.  Castiel flattens his tongue to drag it over the shaft, smoother than Dean’s cock.  The tip of his tongue meets Dean’s hand and he gags a little, a soft sound in his throat that makes Dean growl.

 

“My turn.”

 

He hauls Castiel up by the neck. A line of spit strings from his mouth to Zepp’s cock before Dean pushes in, one hand on Castiel’s neck and one on Zepp’s.  He squeezes Castiel tight, setting the pace as he bobs him up and down. 

 

“Give me your hands, baby.”

 

He gives Castiel one more soft rub at his neck before he pulls him off his cock.  His lips make a wet pop and Dean growls softly. His eyes are dark, full lashes lidding them, every inch the dangerous alpha and Castiel offers his hands up to Dean palms first.

 

“You’re gonna jerk him off while I use this mouth.”

 

Castiel wraps his hands around Zepp’s dick, stacking one on top of the other until the head of Zepp’s dick just peeks out at him.  It’s still wet with Castiel’s spit and the slide is easy as he starts to stroke.

 

Dean pulls him back onto his cock, moving him in time with the stroke of his hands. Castiel’s jaw goes from stretch to ache to numb as Dean uses his mouth, fucking into him roughly until Castiel’s face is a mess of choked spit and precome.

 

Zepp’s dick throbs in his hand. He squirms and pants but stays down as Castiel jacks him.  Dean’s hand threads through his collar, his grip sure and strong, holding all that animal power in place.  Zepp can fuck him cross-eyed but every inch of Zepp belongs to Dean, and God, Castiel would wear a collar for Dean, too.

 

His hand skids over the starting swell of Zepp’s knot and Castiel mumbles around Dean’s cock, trying to warn him.  Dean doesn’t miss a beat as he jerks Castiel back, pressing a fast, bruising kiss to Castiel’s lips before he shoves Castiel’s face back down to Zepp’s cock.

 

Castiel parts his lips but Dean holds him an inch too far to reach despite Castiel’s whine of protest.

 

“Squeeze his knot, Cas,” Dean barks,

 

“I want to watch him nut all over your face.”

 

A few more strokes, a good squeeze of his fist and Zepp’s coming.  Castiel closes his eyes but he can feel it streak all over him, hitting his forehead, his hair, his nose, painting all over his panting mouth. It’s wet and warm and sticky and gross and Castiel’s ass leaks its own puddle of slick onto the floor.

 

He blinks up at Dean, his vision blurry to start with and made worse by the come stuck to his eyelashes. Dean releases his hold on Zepp’s collar and smears his thumb through the come wetting Castiel’s lips.

 

“Fuck, Cas, I don’t know if I wanna knot your ass or come on your face.”

 

“My face,” Castiel answers, before he can even think to stop himself.  He closes his eyes and snakes his tongue over Dean’s thumb, sucking Zepp’s come into his mouth with a filthy, shameless slurp.

 

“Dirty fucking boy,” Dean growls, the way other alphas called their omegas things like _angel face_ and _my precious_ in romance movies.  Castiel’s hand flies to his dick, rubbing at it as he lets his mouth fall open, tongue out and eyes burning into Dean’s face. 

 

“Yeah, play with that sweet little prick while I jerk off on your face, that’s it.”

 

Dean’s hand flies over his cock, one working the shaft while the other pumps tight around the base. Castiel watches the way Dean’s hand works over his knot, squeezing it tight and pushing up. As good as it would feel in his ass it’s gorgeous to watch it swell up in Dean’s hands, fattening red and slick with precome at the sight of Castiel’s face.

 

“See what you do to me, Cas?”

 

Underneath the steady whine in Castiel’s wet throat are the slick passes of Dean’s hand on himself, the _snap snap snap_ that makes Castiel’s hole clench. 

 

“Covered in doggy come, fuck, you’ll take him wherever I tell you.”

 

Castiel moans at the statement.  It’s not a question and they both know it.  Castiel wants everything and Dean’s cock is leaking hard not in spite of but because Castiel is so dirty on the inside, because he’s a slut for this and he can lay himself bare for it, Dean’s to take.

 

Castiel’s dick jerks in his hand, his small stream of come running over his knuckles but it’s all subsumed in Dean’s deep growl, the clench of his hand in Castiel’s hair as he tilts Castiel’s head back and comes.

 

Fighting his urge to flinch, Castiel keeps his eyes open, just like his mouth, his hole, God, every part of him Dean’s to use and mark.  Dean’s come is thicker than Zepp’s, fat lines of it sticking to Castiel’s skin, streaking his lips and pooling on his tongue. 

 

It’s shocking when Dean kisses him, when those perfect, plump alpha lips press against his, licking into his mouth like no part of Castiel is too dirty to taste.

 

“God, I want to keep you like this all the time, Cas, all sweet and dirty for me and Zepp.”

 

“Yes, yes,” Castiel moans, kissing back into his mouth, come swirling dirty and raw on his tongue.

 

“Just keep you here, my good little breeder, fuck, just knot you whenever I feel like it, see you take it like a good little bitch for my dog.”

 

Dean swipes a hand over his cheek, come sticking tacky to his fingers.  He rubs them over Castiel’s chest, massaging it into his skin.

 

“Keep that little hole all fucked and sloppy for me, train that perfect fucking mouth.”

 

Dean pulls him closer and swipes his tongue over Castiel’s chin, dragging dirty through a smear of come just to feed it back to Castiel.  Castiel’s trembling too much to kiss back but Dean leads him, licking into his mouth and moaning.

 

“God, I want to rip that fucking patch off and breed you up so good, Cas, make me fucking crazy baby.”

 

This is dangerous, so exciting it makes Castiel tingle with how wrong it is.  Castiel knows that, even if his mind is floating somewhere else. He shakes his head but Dean shushes him.

 

“Not gonna, I’d never, fuck, I’d never unless you, until,” Dean mumbles, settling on kissing Castiel again.

 

“Just want you so much.”

 

That Dean would even think it thrills Castiel so much it’s frightening.  He pants against Dean’s mouth, coming back down. Not now, not yet, but God, it’s hot to think about.

 

As their breathing evens out they hear a jangle of dog tags.  Zepp’s head is planted between his legs, licking at his balls furiously.

 

Dean and Castiel burst out laughing.

 

~

 

“You know you can’t tell anyone about this, right Cas?”

 

Letting Dean dress him should be embarrassing but he finds himself soothed by every touch of Dean’s hands. He does up the top button of Castiel’s jeans and kisses him right above the waist band.

 

“Of course not.”

 

Castiel’s not stupid but more than that, he’s greedy to keep Dean to himself.

 

“You’re gonna be my little secret, Cas.”

 

Dean smiles, warm. His eyes crinkle at the corners and Castiel frowns as he pulls a clean t-shirt over Castiel’s head.

 

“I don’t wanna leave.”

 

Castiels sounds small and childish but it makes Dean kiss him rough.

 

“You’re mine now, Cas.”

 

His breath is warm against Castiel’s neck as Castiel goes still.

 

“You’re gonna go back home, and you’re gonna be a good boy, you understand?”

 

He drags his teeth down the shell of Castiel’s ear, making him shiver.

 

“Get good grades and stay out of trouble with your folks, whatever you need to do so no one suspects anything.”

 

Dean strokes up and down Castiel’s arm before circling his hand around Castiel’s bicep. His hand closes all the way around, his thumb tucking under his middle finger.

 

“And you’re gonna keep coming over here every day to walk Zepp, like everything’s normal.”

 

Nothing will every be normal again but Castiel nods, his skin rubbing against the stubble dotting Dean’s jaw.

 

“I swear to God I’ll do everything in my power to get home and take care of you every night, Cas.”

 

He’s holding Castiel’s arm so tight his nails dig in and Castiel melts into it.

 

“And if I can’t get back in time, Zepp’ll take care of you, won’t he?”

 

“Can I,” Castiel whispers, rolling his neck to let Dean lick along the soft skin under his ear.

 

“Can I take his knot even if you’re still coming home?”

 

Castiel means to be provocative but he’s still shocked when Dean lifts him onto the bed, crowding on top of him.

 

“Little slut.” Dean shakes his head, his eyes blazing as Castiel wriggles underneath him.

 

“Yeah, baby, you can take that knot all you want.”  Dean leans down to kiss him, his shoulders flexing as his hands box Castiel in.

 

“M’gonna keep all these cameras up.”

 

Dean tilts his head at the unit on his dresser.

 

“Wanna see you run here after school and just drop your pants for him, let him fuck you raw while I watch at work.  Drive me fucking crazy.”

 

Dean’s cock presses fat against him as Dean bites his lip.

 

“Gonna go out tomorrow and get you a phone, OK?  Just for us. A good one, so we can send each other pictures.  Would you do that for me, Cas?”

 

“Oh, God, yes.” Castiel nods, so fast his forehead butts against Dean’s. 

 

“Would you, um, would you send me pictures too?”  Castiel blushes, looking down at the outline of Dean’s cock pressing against his pants.

 

“Fuck, yeah, baby,” Dean grins.

 

“Send you pictures of my cock all hard for you, get my knot up.”  He grinds down against Castiel, who’s perilously close to soaking through his omega briefs already.

 

“Shit, I could give you some of those movies you liked, the ones we watched?  Get you some sex knots, too, fuck.” 

 

Dean growls against Castiel’s chest.

 

“Wanna see you fuck yourself to some doggy porn, get that little ass up in the air and stuff it full for me.”

 

Dean kisses him again, his whole weight pressed on top of Castiel, leaving him breathless. Castiel closes his eyes, trying to memorize every solid inch of him. 

 

“God, Cas, I gotta get you out of here before I just knot you and lock you in the bathroom forever.”

 

It’s one of those jokes that’s so dangerously close to what Castiel wants.  He reluctantly lets Dean stand him up, fussing over his hair and pulling his clothes straight.

 

Dean still pays him over Castiel’s objections, with the sensible explanation that it would seem even more suspicious if he didn’t.  Castiel vows to share some of it with Anna.  God, if his parents had said no, if he hadn’t been able to waltz right into Dean’s trap. If Dean hadn’t caught him…

 

“You come here as soon as you can tomorrow, got it?”

 

Dean settles his backpack over his shoulders and calls Zepp over.  Tongue out and tail wagging, Zepp gleefully accepts Castiel’s hug.

 

“You gotta promise me, Cas. If you don’t come back I…” Dean shakes his head, his mouth tight.

 

“You’re gonna kill me.”

 

“Of course I’m coming back,” Castiel gapes, throwing his arms around Dean’s neck and kissing him.

 

“You did promise me a phone,” Castiel jokes, trying to look coquettish as Dean laughs and rakes a hand through his hair.

 

“I did, you little dick.” Dean picks him up, backpack and all, and walks him to the door.

 

“Bye, Dean.”

 

Dean sets him down and leans in to give him a kiss, softer and sweeter than all the others.

 

“See you tomorrow, Cas.”

 

~

 

Castiel walks by the dog run on the way home and pauses to watch the sun set over the staggered treetops of the park.  Dogs bark and race past him, kicking up dust and making Castiel smile.

 

He already knows what he wants to do with Zepp and Dean tomorrow.


End file.
